


Misconceptions of an Omega

by Magic123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyandry, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic123/pseuds/Magic123
Summary: Various drabbles about the misconceptions that omegas have. A newly turned omega boy experiences what it’s like to truly be an omega.





	1. A is for average

**Author's Note:**

> Every one in this world is either an Alpha or an Omega.The main focus is on my Original character.This is my first story.Hi readers or fellow creators. I am trying to start a trend of new work with omegas having multiple husbands/ boyfriends and non traditional omega dynamics where the omega suddenly doesn’t get more beautiful or gorgeous but they still get all the hot guys. Anyone who wants to use the ideas from my work feel free to do so.I want other creators to look at my work and create their own adaptations of my universe mainly so I can read a good story containing polyandry as my ideas are good but I’m not a writer so they end up being bad.Finally we need more polyandry and reverse harem works as there are not many works.

A is for Average The boy wakes up and takes one look at himself in the mirror.Nothings Changed he’s still has the same greasy jet black hair,the same blemished face and the same chubby body.He thought presenting as an omega meant you had to be beautiful but he was nothing.He felt so disappointed.How was he going to find a mate with his mediocre looks.He wanted to be perfect,to be loved but he was just average.


	2. B is for Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all omegas get what they want

He wanted someone who was tall.Someone who was muscular.Someone who was loyal.Someone who was perfect.But no the boy didn’t turn heads when he walked into a room.Alphas didn’t stare or give him attention like he thought they would.The boy thought being an omega means you naturally get attention since Omegas were rare and Alphas were common.Contrary to his belief he was invisible no one even noticed him or knew who he was.The boy realised that nothing has changed and that being an omega isn’t the solution to all your problems.


	3. C is for Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy visits a kennel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennels are places where alphas gather.They are considered taboo to omegas.Kennels are essentially brothels where alphas are used for companionship,sex etc

The boy knows he shouldn’t but he does anyway.He enters through the door and the boy freezes.His eyes flicker across and sees alphas as far as the eye can see.The boy looks down and sits on an empty chair and sighs.Someone sits down next to him.The boy sees a black hulking alpha with about a foot taller then him with muscles as far as the eyes can see.The strange alpha tells him he shouldn’t be here. How this place wasn’t for omegas as sweet as him.The boy tells him that he was 19 and perfectly legal. The Alpha replies that the boy is a virgin and cannot lose his virginity here. Why the boy asks.The hot alpha replies that the law states only virgin alphas can take the virginity of a virgin omega but after that the omega can sleep with non virgin alphas. The boy tells the alpha that he’s lonely and feels invisible which makes the alpha pity him and let’s him stay. The boy asks who the alpha is and he says that’s simple My Name is Ennis and I am a concubine.


	4. D is for desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy gets intimate with the concubines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concubines are unmated alphas who choose to sign up are kennels to provide omegas with companionship.However it is taboo for virgin omegas to go to kennels as there is a high chance of them losing their virginity to the alphas.

The boy stares at Ennis with sheer unadulterated lust. Ennis had taken his top off to reveal his muscular herculean body.The boy watched every muscle flex till his boxers got soaked with slick.This was his daily routine come to kennel to ogle all the fit alphas.The boys liked to ogle Jenson, a short stocky alpha with spiky brown hair ,green eyes like emerald and a body to die for. He also liked to ogle the various alphas there and all of them apart from Ennis indulged him. Some days they would flex for him and even let him touch. Some days he would sit in their laps and listen to them talk about how beautiful he was.His favourites were Jenson due to the alpha flirting with him any chance he got and Ennis despite his gruff demeanour and constantly ignoring the boy due to him being a virgin. The boy realised not to piss Ennis off.One time the boy tried to get Jenson to show him his cock but then he got caught by Ennis and banned from kennel for a few days.But after a few outrageous roses from the alphas Ennis gave up and had to make it up to the boy.The boy was so happy that day he got to feel Ennis’s muscles and he made out with Jenson.


End file.
